Cameras are becoming ubiquitous, as they are being integrated into more and more devices, from cell phones, to computers, to eye glasses. However, these cameras are often cheaper and more lightweight. This results in increased motion when a picture is taken.
In the prior art, complex systems have been developed to counter the results of such motion. These systems include gyroscopes and counter balance systems, floating lenses, and post processing systems. However, including these types of complex systems in a camera is very expensive.